Blush
by fr4nks
Summary: Frank tem eritrofobia, ou seja medo de corar. Gerard parece deixar todo mundo tímido. E uma vez que eles se encontram, as coisas simplesmente não serão as mesmas. FRERARD. UA. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Love is Fear

Talvez eu não seja igual a maioria das pessoas, mas talvez eu seja. Existem algumas pessoas que se deleitam em sua própria miséria, vivem para isso, eles respiram por isso. Aqueles artistas com seus egos moribundos e cigarros baratos desfrutando de nada mais do que sua própria auto-aversão. As meninas magras beliscam os seus corpos com aquela sensação estimada da repugnância. Mas eu não, eu odeio me sentir assim. É simplesmente mais fácil, então eu não tenho que tentar tanto.

Estou apenas mortalmente com medo de prazer ou dor, ou constrangimento.

Eles notaram um problema por volta do jardim de infância, quando os professores e colegas tentaram me dar uma festa de aniversário. Minha mãe trouxe pequenos cupcakes que ela fez sozinha, a geada azul e verde e polvilha de arco-íris. A classe toda fez um cartão, cada criança colocou sua assinatura na parte inferior da cartolina amarela em vários tipos de canetinhas. Qualquer outra criança teria pulado de alegria, abraçado sua mãe, comido os cupcakes. Eu fiz xixi, chorando e tremendo, correndo para o canto e me recusando a sair. Eu estava com medo – pois estava corando.

Havia tantos diagnósticos errados, tantos problemas mal entendidos. Eles achavam que era um transtorno de ansiedade social, talvez um medo de falar em público, talvez mudez seletiva (eu raramente falava ou ria), talvez Hedonofobia (medo do prazer, que é parte disso), distúrbio depressivo, talvez. Mas então, após teste a teste em cima do escritório do psicólogo, eles só foram capazes de chegar a uma resposta única e severa; eritrofobia.

Simplesmente, medo de corar.

De todas as fobias para ter, Deus escolhe do seu saco de truques e prêmios esta para mim. Corar – você deve pensar que estou brincando, certo? Mas é muito mais do que isso, tenho medo de rir, ou ser feliz, ou ser tocado, ou ser amado. Me encontro em pânico quando penso em alguém me dando alguma coisa, ou me fazendo sorrir. Para minha pura sorte meu rosto fica vermelho ao menor movimento, o menor indício de constrangimento, ou pelo pensamento de algo sujo. Talvez pareça loucura, mas essa culpa e medo se apodera de mim; todos devem estar me olhando – eles acham que eu sou muito feminino, eu sou uma aberração do caralho. Não consigo – eu não...

Isto me conduziu ao isolamento, um rosto pequeno na parte de trás da classe, a criança sem sorrir e sempre em silêncio. Eles tentaram de tudo, desde medicamentos para a terapia de DBT, à práticas de atenção plena, a hipnose. Isso tudo tornou-se uma fobia social, até mesmo um medo de prazeres, um medo de adolescentes, um medo do mundo. Minha médica e terapeuta tentou de tudo, eu realmente não posso reclamar.

Funcionou relativamente bem, até o ponto onde posso fazer algumas coisas, mas não muitas. Eles me disseram para ter prazer em coisas simples, porque não tem problema em ter um rubor em minhas bochechas. Isto não é bom, quando você está preso num colégio cheio de pessoas que o olham, e fofocam, e batem, e empurram frascos da maldade abaixo de sua garganta. Eles sabem que eu sou gay no segundo que o vermelho atinge meu rosto. Eles sabem que eu sou fraco, eles sabem que sou pequeno, todas as minhas inseguranças caem claramente em meu rosto. A única coisa que me faz doente por dentro é me apaixonar, ou pensar em sexo. Duas vezes a vergonha enche minhas veias quando penso sobre isso com os meninos - porque, realmente, isso é tudo que sempre quis.

Mas eles estão começando a esperar mais de mim, e estão na ponta de suas cordas. Este sentimento de medo, a agitação constante, a náusea horrível... isso somente reduzido a um certo grau, eles querem mais, eles precisam de mais, eles esperam mais de mim. Há uma coisa que não tentei; terapia de exposição.

Às vezes gostaria que eu pudesse ser um pouco menos honesto com a minha médica, Maureen, mas ela tem esse jeito louco de me dizer a verdade. Ela possui um detector de mentiras, e ela gosta de usá-lo - Nem sequer penso que é legal, mas com certeza, com o consentimento de minha mãe e um papel para 'pesquisa médica', tornei-me um rato de laboratório para ela. Amo Dra. M, não me interpretem mal, mas queria que ela me deixasse mentir às vezes, talvez apenas dar-me uma pequena pausa. Mas na semana passada estava tremendo tanto e corando tão furiosamente na casa de Mikey que eu tinha que encontrar uma saída rápida para fora da janela e voltar para minha casa, o que fez minha mãe preocupadíssima me trazer direto pra cá. E não quero dizer a ela, mas a luz vermelha está piscando, e ela sabe que eu estou mentindo, então eu tenho que dizer a ela;

É o irmão de Mikey que me faz corar.


	2. Fear is Desire

O ar de fim de outubro está matando meus pulmões, e tudo que eu quero é um cigarro. Aperto-me contra a parede de tijolos e acendo, protegendo com as mãos contra o vento severo. Dando uma pequena tragada, expiro lentamente, deixando que a nicotina se infiltre em minha corrente sanguínea. Fui capaz de escapar impune porque isto "me ajudou" - Eu também usei isso para obter o meu piercing no nariz ano passado, o que quase fez minha mãe mijar-se.

Escola é uma merda para mim, por muitos motivos. Desde que me odeio por ser alguém, a minha participação em aula é sempre o mínimo. Eu nunca faço qualquer coisa que envolva uma apresentação, e se um professor me chamar para responder, eu gaguejo tão mal que ninguém consegue me entender. Sou um nerd, e nem sequer tenho notas boas para reforçar-me. Simplesmente uma falha. O movimento entre as aulas é uma bagunça ainda mais cheia de perigos; deixar cair meus papéis podia significar o fim, tropeçar e cair simplesmente parecia tão inevitável. O almoço era um pesadelo, a menos que Mikey estivesse lá, a sua estranheza equilibra a minha. Às vezes seu modo de agir me faz corar, e isso nunca é bom.

Tiro para fora meu cigarro e caminho até meu carro no estacionamento. Colocando minha mochila no porta-malas e fechando-o, então entrando. Eu realmente gosto de dirigir, é um calmante - só ir pra dentro do carro e dirigir, não há ninguém olhando. A música é alta e não da pra falar com ninguém, nem rir, ou sentir-me desinibido por alguma coisa. Ligando alguma gritante banda punk, começo a conduzir para casa, garantindo de não fazer contato visual com qualquer outro motorista.

Enquanto dirijo através da estrada, meu telefone vibra. Oras, eu sei que há aquela coisa toda que eles ensinam na auto-escola sobre nunca, jamais, verificar suas mensagens enquanto dirigi, mas eu sempre faço. Sou um adolescente espertinho-sabe-tudo, então é claro que vou verificar meu telefone. É Mikey, perguntando se posso passar a noite lá, já que meu décimo sétimo aniversário é sexta-feira, e isso é uma espécie de comemoração.

Estou a ponto de escrever um "sim" de volta, quando chego em minha garagem, mas minhas mãos congelam no teclado. Gerard iria estar lá - merda, como pude esquecer isso? Mordo meu lábio, inquieto, batendo o aro de metal pequeno contra os meus dentes. Se eu não for para Mikey isso significa jantar fora com minha mãe e família, que é uma maneira infalível de constranger-me de alguma forma cruel e bizarra, que por sua vez iria me fazer corar e... de qualquer forma, estou fodido.

Às vezes sinto que as pessoas pensam que o rubor é apenas o sangue fluindo até seu rosto, mas não é. Corar nunca é apenas corar; é vulnerabilidade. É sempre em resposta a algo, isso sempre revela seus pensamentos secretos - isso faz você pequeno e aberto. Tudo que quero fazer é guardar para mim mesmo, e mesmo assim meu corpo me trai sempre. Não quero mostrar a ninguém que estou com medo, ou que estou com raiva, ou que estou nervoso, ou que gosto deles - e ainda assim, meu rosto tingido de rosa revela tudo. Então, um rubor é sempre mais do que um rubor – esta é a resposta para a pergunta. (n/t: que pergunta? k)

E realmente não quero que Gerard saiba algo sobre mim.

Entro em minha casa, o seu vazio. Meu pai morreu quando tinha oito anos, e desde então tem sido só eu e minha mãe de idade, e não me importo. Às vezes sentia falta dele, mas era apenas um espaço, o velho vazio - um palpitar que apenas tornou-se como a batida de meu coração, tão acostumado com isso. Mas gostava de estar em casa, porque era realmente à prova de corar - não era como se minha mãe fosse andar por ai fazendo sexo por perto ou qualquer coisa, então não havia nenhum problema. Sou um garoto muito entediante e surpreendentemente infeliz, e não tenho problemas quanto a isso. Fitando meu celular, as engrenagens do meu cérebro clicam e zumbem e contemplo todos os aspectos da situação; Gerard Way ou humilhação total das fêmeas da família Iero. Facilmente, escolheria os Ieros, porque é mais seguro - estou acostumado a isso. O idioma italiano, os presentes sem sentido e femininos (obrigado pelo pingente em forma de guitarra, tia Georgia!). Mas eis a coisa que vem me incomodando desde que vi Gerard; eu quero vê-lo novamente.

Não quero corar de novo, não quero ter um colapso nervoso, e não quero derrubar o seu vaso de cerâmica novamente, mas quero vê-lo. Ele é o garoto que todos em Belleville falam como se fosse Jesus ou algo assim - graduado há dois anos e as pessoas ainda têm ''Way "escrito na parede do banheiro, como se fosse ver um dia. Às vezes, ele ainda visitava as festas do ensino médio, mas ficou raro já que acabou de voltar de SVA, em Nova York, transferido para Jersey por um programa de superdotados. Não sei como alguém que é festeiro seja capaz de até mesmo segurar um lápis reto, mas ele consegue - entrei furtivamente em seu antigo quarto, e as pinturas ainda me assombram.

Ninguém sabe disso, mas eu estava querendo falar com esse cara desde talvez o primeiro ano. Foi porque ele era este louco senior intocável com todo mundo a seus pés, e eu era... eu, o menino quieto em suas costas que não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Ele tinha tudo que eu gostaria de ter; a confiança, a loucura, o talento vocal, o respeito - e o mais importante, o rosto pálido. Gerard Way não corava, todo mundo corava ao redor dele. Ele era uma lenda que as pessoas não se importavam se dormia com garotos e garotas de forma normal - na verdade, pensavam que ele era duas vezes mais legal por causa disso. Imagine, alguém que pode se divertir, fazer bem suficiente para agradar os pais, e ter uma tonelada de sexo, ser respeitado mesmo que seja diferente, usar um monte de drogas; este é literalmente o sonho de todo adolescente americano, certo?

Mas vi muito mais do que isso. Porque li todas as suas músicas, e eu sabia de seus desenhos, e vi os pedaços conturbados dele que a maioria das pessoas não viu. Passei noites suficiente na casa de Mikey para ouvi-lo quebrar coisas abaixo, para ouvir as brigas que teve com pessoas, saber que todos o amavam, mas ninguém o conhecia. E o que eu daria para conhecê-lo. Mas sou um covarde, um perdedor, um garoto com cara de beterraba que não tem uma chance, ainda que o que faço é ter esperança. Sempre que tenho essa chance, espio através de seus cadernos, suas peças de memórias, seus quadros que me dizem coisas que palavras não poderiam. Eu sou seu maior fã, e acredito que ele nem saiba meu sobrenome. Mas Deus, gostaria que soubesse, e me sinto corajoso, e sei que minha mãe vai ter uma espécie de satisfação, então digito três letras de volta, "s-i-m".


	3. Desire is Want

Desire is Want.

Estou sentado no escritório da doutora M. e a ruidosa maquina está ligada, baixo som de oceano ao fundo. Ela está sentada em sua cadeira, e eu estou no sofá, seus hipoalergênicos poodles em meu colo. Eles são cães de terapia, mas eu realmente não sei a diferença entre eles e um poodle normal, tirando o fato deles serem mais peludos.

Às vezes desejo apenas ficar aqui um tempo e dormir longe de todos meus problemas, é acolhedor e agradável e tem cheiro de chá. Mas não vou dormir, e não vou ignorar meus problemas - pelo menos, não hoje. Ela está rabiscando notas sobre mim, marcando meu progresso em lidar com a fobia a 13 anos ou mais.

"Diga-me sobre o seu dia" Ela pede, tirando o cabelo castanho avermelhado que caiam aos olhos. Mergulhei meus dedos na pelagem espessa do cão, gostando do jeito que este fungou sob o meu toque. Brooke era o mais divertido na minha opinião, mas eu gostava de chorar sobre Samantha. Deus, estive neste maldito lugar por muito tempo. "Foi o mesmo de sempre" murmurei, entediado.

Ela escreveu alguma coisa no seu pequeno bloco de papel, e eu rolei meus olhos. Nós trabalhávamos nisso juntos há tanto tempo que não estávamos mais em um nível médico-paciente - esta mulher era como uma maldita segunda mãe , ela é tão irritante. "Você vai para a festa do pijama na sexta-feira" afirmou categoricamente, olhando-me nos olhos. Dou um suspiro e acaricio Samantha, completamente desinteressado - quem diz _festa do pijama_, de qualquer maneira? "Sim, tanto faz."

"É parte de sua terapia de exposição, Frank. Nós podemos fazer de maneira mais fácil, ou podemos apenas fazer você se envergonhar em público "Maureen bate a caneta sobre a mesa. Parte de mim quer gritar com ela, e depois chutar uma parede. Alguém percebe que é mais do que o medo, não importa o quanto parece me consumir? Alguém entende que não sinto nada, que estou entorpecido? E com medo, e estúpido, e sozinho? Não quero fazer terapia de exposição - ou qualquer outra terapia, para esse assunto. Me pergunto o que esta mulher vê em mim, às vezes, e se me conhece há tanto tempo que se esqueceria de meus outros problemas. Ela me pergunta mais questões, e lhe dou respostas monótonas, porque não tenho energia. Quando ela me lança um olhar decepcionado, conto sobre minha queda no supermercado para fazê-la sentir como se eu tivesse feito algum progresso.

Mas se eu for para outro terapeuta que não saiba nada de minha fobia, diria a eles isto, não faço nada de errado, porque estou muito cansado. Eu me mataria se tivesse energia, faria algo selvagem, se não estivesse tão apático. Estou cansado de ser essa pessoa grande parte do tempo, não sinto que sou realmente introvertido. Se alguém me desse uma chance de brilhar, eu iria, mas não consigo parar de prender-me de volta.

Chego em casa às cinco pensando sobre o quão louco sexta-feira vai ser, sabendo que Gerard vai estar lá, e o pensamento faz com que se espalhe um temido rubor através de mim, que por sua vez me enche de tal desconforto e pânico que tenho de me acalmar, respirando fundo e devagar. Mas ultimamente só se passa isso mais e mais em minha cabeça, e embora odeio pensar sobre os tempos que coro, esta memória é permanente e presa dentro de mim.

_Flashback on_

Estou sentado na cama de Mikey, e Gerard entrou sem camisa e meio adormecido, pedindo um isqueiro. Meu corpo ficou tenso de vergonha quando percebi que Mikey estava lá embaixo, e eu estava sozinho com Gerard Way, e nem sabia que ele estava em casa. Quando percebeu que era apenas eu, um sorriso lento se espalhou em seu rosto branco e encostou-se à cômoda, enquanto meu corpo começou a tremer e tremer quando senti as arremetidas de calor para meu rosto. _Inspire, expire_. Um calafrio correu através de mim enquanto silenciosamente implorava para não corar, não agora, não em um momento como este.

"Frankie, quanto tempo" Ele disse, e em seguida começou a vasculhar as gavetas de Mikey em busca de um isqueiro para si. Dei um aceno tímido e senti minhas veias temendo enquanto tentava parar o rosa de entrar em meu rosto, pensando em coisas monótonas para fazer parar. Ele vai pensar que sou tão gay, e tão ridículo, assim como todos os outros pensam se eu começar a corar; ele vai pensar que sou apenas uma fan girl, vou ser tão indistinguível, ele nunca vai gostar de mim, por que não posso simplesmente parecer legal? Enfiei a mão no bolso e lhe entreguei um isqueiro, as pontas dos dedos pegando fogo quando sua pele encosta em minha pele. Ele me deu um pequeno "obrigado" e estava prestes a sair quando virou e caminhou em minha direção, como se estivesse indo me abraçar ou me bater, mas nunca tive a chance de descobrir.

Recuando rapidamente, derrubei um pequeno vaso que Mikey tinha em seu quarto, uma espécie de obra de arte da quinta serie que ele nunca jogou fora. Caiu no chão e rachou, alto e irritante. "Merda... ei, calma lá!" Ele disse, afastando-se imediatamente, a fim de evitar ser cortado pelas bordas irregulares quebradas. Posso sentir o rubor queimando seu caminho até meu rosto, como vômito subindo a garganta. Tentando reprimir as arremetidas que se aproximam, respirei profundamente, deixando o ar frio atravessar minha boca. Ele está olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração enquanto tento evitar o que mais me assusta, o terror escoa através da minha medula. Apenas pare, por favor, Deus, faça parar.

Meu corpo começou a tremer e eu queria sair de lá, sair para o vento frio, onde minhas bochechas vermelhas iriam desaparecer. "Eu... Desculpe, eu tenho que ir para casa" Falei desajeitadamente, então passo sobre a cerâmica quebrada e vou até a porta, abrindo-a. Ouvi ele rir atrás de mim, então senti dois pares de mãos sobre meus quadris.

"Eu não estou tentando assustar você, frank!" Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Pelo menos me ajude a limpar" Meus olhos arrastaram-se até a bagunça, e eu só queria que sumisse tudo – nunca gostei de sair deixando bagunça, mas eu precisava para poder respirar. "Eu faço isso sozinho" sussurrei, sentindo como se eu fosse quebrar e suando frio da paranoia do meu rosto.

Dançando até a monte, ele começou a recolher os pedaços, colocando em uma pequena lata de lixo. "Sera um _prazer_" disse Gerard modesto, olhando em meus olhos com aquele sorriso colado em seu rosto. Puta merda, eu tinha que sair de lá. Engoli em seco, virei-me, e corri para o corredor e escapei para fora pela janela de trás. Honestamente, não me lembro a última vez que corri tão rápido por causa da minha asma (sim, continuem a rir, babacas, eu sou um desastre), mas chego em meu carro cerca de três segundos depois, então acelero a caminho de casa.

Em meu quarto, durante o silencioso fim de tarde, não consigo parar de me chutar, porque provavelmente fiz parecer duas vezes mais embaraçoso. Mikey apenas riria de mim, mas Gerard... ele tinha o poder de fazer realmente qualquer coisa que queira. Porque ele é Gerard fucking Way, e eu sou .. Frank Anthony Nunca-Foi-Fodido Iero. Apenas minha sorte.

E não sei por que, mas tudo que fico pensando é em como posso fazer parecer mais maneiro ate chegar sexta-feira.


End file.
